Ssst! The Big Problem For Sasuke
by sasori no gaara
Summary: Tiga wartawan KHS membuat masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke; membuatnya digoda Itachi sepanjang hari, dengan hasil karya mereka. " Ini akan menjadi berita besar teman-teman."
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer Naruto punya kishimoto-sensei

Cerita sasori no gaara

Pairing : SasuSaku

Happy Reading

Matahari pagi mengusik tidur seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia mengerjabkan mata lalu mulai bangkit dari kasurnya. "Sasuke, cepat bangun."suara seorang wanita terdengar memanggil namanya. " Iya Kaasan, aku bangun!" jawab Sasuke dengan malas. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk dipunggungnya menuju kamar mandi. "Sasu-chan, my lovely otouto, Anikimu ini sedang terburu-buru, jadi bersediakah kau meminjamkan kamar mandi itu sebentar saja?" Itachi berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi menghalangi sasuke. "Tidak akan!" jawab Sasuke ketus kepada Itachi kakanya. "Ayolah hanya sebentar." Itachi memohon kepada Sasuke, "Tidak!". Sebentar dalam bahasa Itachi bisa berarti 1 jam. "Ohayou Tousan!" It chi tersenyum kearah belakang Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut karna ada Ayahnya dibelakang lantas berbalik badan untuk menyapa, namun tak ada seorangpun dibelakangnya. BLAM!pintu kamar mandipun ditutup Itachi. Bodohnya Sasuke adalah ia baru sadar kalau Fugaku sedangkeluar kota selama seminggu ini.

"BAKA ANIKI, KELUAR LOE,CEH" Sasuke menendang pintu kamar mandi sambil menyumpahi kakanya. "Sasu-chan Aniki mandi dulu ya. Kalau ada Tousan sampaikan salamku. Hahah...!" itachi tertawa nista dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Mati aja loe Itachi, saat Gue ketemu Tousan, itu ketika dia sedang nangisin loe di kuburan." Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara air bercampur suara Itachi yang tengah menyanyi gaje dikamar mandi.

*(./.)*

" Sasu-chan, loe boleh mandi sekarang." Itachi senyum licik pada Sasuke.

"Cih. Pergi loe sana!" Sasuke mengusir Itachi dan memukul punggungnya dengan handuk. Sasuke masuk kekamar mandi dengan muka datar dan mood yang sangat buruk. Selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap, ia turun kebawah untuk sarapan pagi .

" Teme ohayou.!" suara cempreng Naruto menyambut Sasuke ketika sudah sampai dibawah.

" Hn" jawab Sasuke. " Teme kenapa kau dingin padaku, sahabatmu ini? Hargailah aku yang selalu ada saat suka dan dukamu Teme." Mulai deh lebaynya kambuh. Sasuke benar-benar bingung kenapa Naruto dan Itachi sampai berubah menjadi alay. Dan kenapa ia bisa tahan hidup bersama kedua mahluk gaje ini.

" Anak-anak ayo makan." Suara Mikoto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke duduk dihadapan Mikoto.

" Naruto juga boleh ikut makan." Mikoto menawari Naruto.

" Tidak usah, ba-san,aku sudah sarapan tadi." Jawab Naruto pada Mikoto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

" Itadakimasu!" mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam, bahkan Narutopun ikut diam. Naruto paham kebiasaan keluarga Uchiha yang tidak bicara selama dimeja makan. Dan sarapan pagi itupunber lansung tenang tanpa gangguan.

*(./.)*

" Oi Teme, jangan diem aja dong!" Naruto yang sudah bosan dikacangin Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hn" dan keluarlah dua huruf itu dari mulut Sasuke.

"Teme, ngomong yang lebih panjang kenapa?" Naruto sudah bersungut-sungut.

" Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

"ERRRRGH..., yang lebih dari satu kata!"

"Baka Dobe."

"Mati aja, mati aja deh lu Teme bego!" frustasi Naruto akhirnya memilih diam.

Akhirnya mereka diaem-dieman lagi. setelah 5 menit tidak ada yang bicara, Naruto yang pada dasarnya orang yang nggak bisa diem akhirnya mencoba mencari topik yang lain.

"Teme,Rabu depan ada lomba Sains, di Konoha University,mau ikut nggak?"

" Hn"Jawab Sasuke,sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Hn, hn,hn,apa coba maksudnya? Teme loe cuman harus ngomong IYA atau ENGGAK."

"Iya" Sasuke dalam mood yang buruk dan mencoba menjawab sahabatnya yang berisik.

Karena merasa cara terbaiknya sudah tidak mempan Naruto menyerah untuk mengajak Sasuke bicara. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam diam. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti karena tasnya ditahan oleh sesuatu.

" Dobe cepetan jalannya."

"Ano...Ka,kamu mu,murid KHS kan ?" suara seorang anak perempuan terdengar dari belakang Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Balik lagi sama aku, Sasori No Gaara dengan fic aku yang ancur. Oya pertama makasi banget buat yang udah mau ngeriviw karya aku yang pertama ini. Dan maaf buat fic kemarin aku lupa nulis TBC,buat yang itu aku minta maaf banget, aku anaknya emang ceroboh n pelupa banget.

**Disclimer Naruto punya kishimoto-sensei**

**Cerita sasori no gaara**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning : my firs fic, penuh dengan ke- OOC an**

" Dobe cepetan jalannya." Sasuke membentak Naruto yang tetap diam ditempatnya .

" Tapi Teme..." Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sesuatu y**ang menge**jutkan mereka.

"Ano...Ka,kamu... mu,murid KHS kan ?" suara seorang anak perempuan terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto berbalik dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan dibelakang dibelakang mereka. Anak itu menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah dan masih terus menarik tas Naruto.

" hmm!" jawab Naruto kepada anak itu. Sedang Sasuke hanya memebuang muka.

" B, boleh aku berangkat bersama kalian?. Aku Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal."

"Tentu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan ini Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hinata, sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Dobe ayo,loe mau gue telat ha?" setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan kesekolah dalam diam. "Ano, Hyuuga-san murid baru ya?" pertanyaan bodoh. 'Bodoh' pikir Naruto dalam hati, sementara Sasuke mendengus. "I,iya." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk. Mereka tidak bicara lagi hingga gerbang sekolah. " Sampai disini yah, Hyuuga-san. Jaa!" Naruto melambai pada Hinata sambil berlari kekelasnya bersama Sasuke yang mulai dikejar para fansnya.

" Teme ,anak tadi manis ya?" Naruto bicara pada Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya grogi. " Loe suka dia ya, Dobe?" Sasuke memasang muka jijik pada Naruto. " Kenapa muka loe kayak gitu sih?" Naruto menekuk mukanya. "Hn" lagi-lagikleuarlah dua huruf sakti Sasuke menjawab petanyaan Naruto. "Hn, hn,hnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Cuekin aja gue terus, cuekin aja TEME."Kata Naruto sambil menekankan kata Temenya.

" Minna ohayou!" sapa Naruto pada seisi kelas mereka didepan pintu . Sementar Sasuke? Ia langsung duduk dikursi tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

" Oi Baka, loe bisa diem ngga?" Kiba memukul belakang kepala Naruto.

" itai " rengek Naruto pada Kiba. " Oi, loe punya berita apa minggu ini?" seperti biasa Kiba (atau lebih tepatnya semua orang dikelas) selalu bertanya Kabar terhangat seputar sekolah pada Naruto, yang seorang wartawan sekolah.

" Hmmm...Minggu ini lomba Sains dan Matematika di UK. Ada Dencing Festival di Suna. Lomba Matematika lagi di Kiri.. Dan mungkin kalian harus hati-hati karna minggu ini akan ada razia seragam,dan lomba..."

" Oi,oi gue gak peduli soal matematika atau fisika, pertandingan basket kapan mulainya?" Kiba yang sudah bosan ngedengerin Naruto bicara masalah lomba Matematika ataupun fisika itu akhirnya berteriak. " hmmm,kalau basket mungkin 2 bulan lagi." Jawab Naruto. "Hah masih lama ya? Padahal gue ngarepin biar cepetan dikit."

" Oh iya ngomong –ngomong soal Fisika, Teme loe dipanggil Kakashi- sensei, diperpus ntar siang. Kayaknya minggu ini loe bakalan sibuk deh." Naruto nyengir ke Sasuke yang tetap pasang tampang cool. " Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Ia tahu, pasti soal lomba fisika minggu ini. Sasuke adalah wakil sekolah untuk lomba mata pelajaran Sains khususnya Fisika. Karena ada lomba minngu ini maka iaakan mengadakan pelatihan bersama guru Kakashi .

" Ohayou mina." Suara kakashi membuat semua anak kembali kemeja masing-masing.

" Ok hari ini kita punya teman baru disini, Hyuuga Hinata-san. Dia baru pindah kesini minggu lalu dari Suna. Dia baru pindah dari Akademi Putri di Suna, jadi aku harap kalian bisa membantunya beradaptasi disini." Naruto baru sadar ternyata ada seseorang yang berada dibelakang Kakashi -sensei sejak tadi dan itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah melihat lansung , Naruto melongo sambil menatap Hinata dengan wajah memerah. " Dobe, oi Dobe!" dan akhirnya sasuke mengerti bagaimana rasanya dikacangin, stelah Naruto tak lagi menjawab panggilannya,karena terlalu asyik memandang Hinata. "Teme loe percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Gue rasa sue percaya deh."

*(./.)*

Akhirnya hari-hari melelahkan Sasuke akan berakhir ketika akhirnya ia mengikuti lomba sains di UK. Setelah berhari-hari terus berlatih bersama guru Kakashi dan belajar dirumah, akhirnya penderitaan akan segera berakhir dan Sasuke bisa tenang tidur malam ini. Sasuke memasuki gerbang Universitas Konoha dengan wajahnya yang diatur secool mungkin tidak lupa dengan kaca mata yang melekat pas diwajahnya menambah kesan pintar. Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dan terus berjalan.

" temeee...ooi" sasuke mendengar suara cempreng Naruto memanggilnya, dan ternyata benar Naruto tengah berdiri takjauh dari Sasuke bersama duo Red hair temannya sesama wartawan sekolah, Akasuna No Sasori dan adik kembarnya Akasuna No Gaara.

" Hn, kenapa loe disini Dobe?" sasuke bertanya pada Naruto ketika ia sudah berada dekat dengan mereka.

" Mengejar beritalah. Emang mau ngapain lagi?"jawab Naruto.

" Panda loe ikut juga?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pada Gaara dan Sasori yang berdiri memegangi kamera dan sebuah Notes. "iya" jawab Gaara.

"Dobe siapkanlah tulisan yang bagus untuk kemenangan gue di koran loe yah." Sasuke bernarsisi ria. "Teme sejak kapan loe jadi narsis kayak gini. Kami-sama, kemanakah kau bawa Teme yang sok cool itu?" Naruto mengejek Sasuke, sedang Sasuke yang sadar akan kehilafannya hanya mendecih dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tiga waratawan gaje itu.

"Dek loe pikir si pantat ayam menang ngak kali ini?" sasori bertanya pada Gaara. " Nggak tau deh, menurut loe gimana?". " bisa jadi tu orang kan pintar." Jwab Sasori sedikit memuji Sasuke. "hmm, eh ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan loe memuji orang, apa lagi Sasuke." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasori, "Udah diem loe."

*(./.)*

Sesuai prediksinya Sasuke memang mendapatkan peringkat pertama hari itu. Dan ketiga wartawan kita sedang asyik membuat berita diabawah pohon dekat UK, ketika mereka meliahat sebuah adegan yang bisa menggemparkan seluru KHS. Gaara dan Naruto mengangkat kamera mereka dan mulai menjepret sana sini, sambil tersenyum gaje. Sedang Sasori ,ia sedang menyiapkan menyiapkan rangkaian kata-kata untuk foto-foto Gaara dan Naruto. " Sesuai ucapan si Teme Sas, loe harus bikin tulisan terbaik untuk berita kali ini." Naruto tersenyum licik bersama kedua anak kembar disampingnya.

Tapi apa sebenarnya yang mereka lihat? mari kita Flash Back.

**FB O**

Sasuke yang akhirnya memenangkan lomba hari itu, tengah duduk santai di dekat taman UK. Ia tengah tersenyum sangat tipis saat Itachi sang kakak datang dan merusak kebahagiaan Sasuke.

"Wah selamat my beloved otouto, loe juara lagi. Walaupun belum menglahkan rekor nilai sempurna gue , gak apa-apa." Itachi berusaha memeluk Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berlari entah kemana.

Sasuke terus beerlari menghindari Itachi yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu, Sasuke berlari melewati pohon tempat naruto dan duo red hair berada sedang asyik sendiri. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ternyata ada seorang anak perempuan yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, dan tanpa bisa mngerem lagi Sasuke menabrak anak perempuan berambut pink itu hingga ia hampir terjatuh,untung Sasuke sempat memegang dan menarik tangan anak itu, karena terlalu kuat, anak itu tertarik ketubuh Sasuke dan mereka terlihat tengah berpelukan. Dan adegan inilah yang terlihat olehtiga orang dibawah pohon.

" Go, gomen."Anak itu meminta maaf kepada Sasuke dengan wajah merah. Sasuke menatap wajah anak itu, 'manis' pikirnya. " Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya dan berlalu pergi, 'huh apa yang aku pikirkan' Sasuke merutuki dirinya. Dan disebelah sana Gaara dan Naruto masih setia memotret setiap momen yang mereka anggap berharga itu.

*(./.)*

"Hahaha... tangkapan yang bagus guys." Naruto berkata pada Sasori dan Gaara sambil menatap kameranya dengan sebuah gambar yang memperlihatkan wajah sasuke yang tengah memerah . " Yup" jawab kedua anak itu kompak.

Sasuke mendekati mereka bertiga yang kelihatannya tampak sangat senang. " Huh tampaknya loe senang Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. " Oh tentu aja, loe juga kan?" jawab Naruto. 'mencurigakan' pikir Sasuke, tapi biarlah terserah dia saja.

" Woi pantat ayam sejak kapan loe punya gelang." Pernyataan Sasori membuat Sasuke melihat tangnnya, dan benar sebuah gelang tipis tersangkut di jam tangn Sasuke. Ia memeriksanya dan menemukan sebuah inisial "HS" di gelang itu. ' pasti punya dia' pikir sasuke sambil membayangkan anak perempuan berambut pink dengan mata emerald itu. Sasuke berlari untuk mencari anak itu meninggalkan ketiga wartawan KHS yang tengah tersenyum licik

" Mari kita guncang KHS besok teman-teman." Naruto tertawa pada kedua temannya

"SIAAAAAAP"

*(./.)*

Sasuke berusaha mencari HS sipemilik gelang itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya, tentu saja karna semua peserta lomba hari itu sudah kembalikerumah masing-masing. Anggap saja kau sial heh Sasuke.

" Cih." Sasuke mendecih dan mengemasi tasnya dan pulang kerumah.

Sementara Itu,seorang anak perempuan tengah menangis di atas bus yang akan membawanya pulang. Sakura haruno murid Akademi Putri Suna tengah menangisi gelangnya yang hilang.

" Oi Sakura ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" cewek berambut pirang itu menatap sakura dengan cemas. " Ino gelangku, gelang dari Tousan hilang. Bagaimana ini, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Tousan nanti. Aku bingung." Sakura gadis itu menangis sambil menceritakan masalah kalungnya yang hilang.

" Kau sudah mencarinya? Mungkin tertinggal disuatu tempat."Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

" Sudah tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya." Isakan Sakura semakin keras.

"Sekarang kau tenang dulu, mungkin kita bisa menemukannyalain hari." Kata Ino.

"tapi Ino...!"

"sudah, kau ingat dulu buku harian Hinata-chan pernah hilang tapi kita menemukannya di ranselnya, mungkin kau juga lupa meletakkannya."

" Tapi aku memakainya sepanjang hari . Huh bagamana ini?" Sakura hampir akanmenangis lagi, untung Ino mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

*(./.)*

Pagi ini mungkin Sasuke bangun terlalu cepat,karena ia tidak menemukan Naruto menunggunya setiap hari di meja makan, Ia juga takmenemukan Itachi dari sejak sore kemarin. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Kaasannya pagi itu,menikmatisarapanpagilagi-lagi dengan tenang. Tahukah kau Sasuke sesuatu menunggumu disekolah.

Sasukememasuki gerbang sekolahnya denganperasaan yang agak aneh, biasanya akan adaanggota FC-nya yang akanmenyapa atau sekedar tersenyum malu-malu pada Sasuke. Tapi yang ditemukan Sasuke hanya suasana sekolah yang sepi , lagi-lagi Sasuke berfikir kalu ia terlalu cepat memulaihari ini. Tapi pemikiran itu berubah ketika ia melihat segerombolan orang tengah berkumpul didekat mading sekolah.

" Kyaaa, Sasuke senpai..." ." sasuke-kun" berbagai teriakan dari siswa perempuan memenuhi telinga sasuke ketika ia menampakkan dirinya di dekat mereka. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu, apakah ia menjadi lebih tampan hari ini pikir Sasuke, tapi dugaaan Sasuke Salah ketika ia melihat sebuah artikel yang dipasang di mading itu, dengan judul " CINTA RAHASIA SANG PANGERAN SEKOLAH" di tulis sangat jelas dengan foto Sasuke yang memeluk seorang gadis, dan disampingnya foto Sasuke yang wajahnya tengah memerah. Seketika itu juga urat-urat kemarahan muncul diwajah Sasuke. Tunggu ia tahu siapa yang membuat berita konyl ini, tidak salah lagi orang yang tidak muncul sejakpagi tadi, orang yang tersenyum menyebalkan dibawah pohon dekat UK.

" DOBEEE, DIMANA LOE.?"

*(./.)*

Sasuke yang tengah panik dengan pemberitaan hebohnya dimading mencari Naruto dengan beban amarah yang akan segera meledak. Ia mendobrak pintu kelas 3-3 dengan ganas, sontak saja semua orang yang ada di kelas terkejut dan menatap Sasuke.

"Gila,loe Sas nih pintu bukan punya bapak loe." Kiba mencak-mencak pada sasuke yang urat kemarahannya sudah hampir putus karena tidak menemukan Naruto di kelas.

" Loe liat si Dobe?" kedinginan suara Sasuke sudah masuk traf maksimal ketika ia bertanya pada Lee yang baru saja tiba . lee hanya menggeleng tanda ia tidak tau. BRAK! Lagi-lagi pintu yang tak berdosa itu jadi pelampiasan amarah Sasuke, yang kini tengah berlari mencari Naruto yang entah kemana.

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Sasuke menemukan Naruto bahakan dengan dua tersangka lain Sasori dan Gaara yang tengah dihadan oleh Sasuke FC di dekat kantin.

" Kak rasanya ada yang ga beres deh dibelakang gue."  
" Hmm em Dek, kok kayak tiba-tiba gue merinding yah."

" Alah perasaan loe aja kali, tuh ga'ada apa-apa di bela... Te..me.. oha..lariiiiiiiiiiiii." Naruto yang mendapati Sasuke ada di belakangnya sontak berlari bersama kedua sahabat sesama wartawannya.

" DOBEEEE MAU KEMANA LOE,? LOE SALAH BERURUSAN SAMA GUE ." Maka pagi hari itu dihabiskan Sasuke untuk mengejar Naruto, Gaara dan Sasori . malang nasibmu Sas, Nar, Gar( sasori, naruto gaara.)

Semetara itu dirumah keluaraga Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi tengah tersenyum jahil menatap sebuah foto yang diberikan Narutokemarin sore. " Sasu-chan ernyata loe udah gede yah, hehehe!" Itachi menyeringai , lagi-lagi ia mendapat senjata untuk memjahili adiknya, n thanks banget buat Naruto yang udah menambah beban penderitaan Sasuke minggu ini.

TBC

Yah akhirnya fic chapter 2 updet juga, tolong kritik dan sarannya... jaaa ...(lambai-lambai)


End file.
